Happily Ever After
by UnbreakableMaya
Summary: After Maya's birth father contacts her, saying he wants to be in her life again, she breaks down in Riley's comfort. Riley suggests that she should go to her house, where Josh will be. At hearing the name, Maya is sold, but everything isn't what it seems. And Maya begins to wonder if she ever will get her happily ever after...


**A/N: Hello everybody! So as you may know, I have previously written numerous Lucaya fanfictions, but as most of the fandom has moved on, so have I. Although, I will say there's a little place in my heart that holds my ship alive. Anyway, I've turned to Joshaya and their encounters so here we are.**

"Everyone can change, Maya!" He shouts in frustration.

"Apart from you...no matter what you say. You left us." She's promised herself that this won't affect her, but it's definitely harder than it seems. After all these years, he wants to be a part of her life again. After every single tear she cried for him, every single sleepless night. He can't change.

"I did change! I settled down with a family. You have a family, Maya! That's something that never would've happened if I stayed with you and your Mom." She doesn't try to hide the look of heartbreak that appears on her face. She just lets her emotions overtake her body.

"Really Kermit?! I have a family? My family is my Mom, Shawn and Riley's family. My family are the people who stayed in my life no matter how much I messed up. My family are the people who never gave up on me _or_ my Mom. You'll never be my family and neither will any of the others." The blonde feels completely overwhelmed, but she also feels better. She's been keeping all that inside of her for such a long time. She's been so used to the pain and sadness that she forgot it was even there. She's finally happy.

"Well, I'm sorry Maya, but the offer is always there. I want to be a part of your life." She raises her eyebrows and as he walks away, she finds the courage to shout at him once more.

"You has that chance when I was born. I don't want you in my life. You had your chance." He doesn't matter to her anymore. She's forgiven herself. He glances back at a now sobbing Maya and leaves. He can't change the past.

Riley runs out of Topanga's to Maya. She hates seeing her like this. Maya is the strongest person she knows. She isn't supposed to cry.

"Maya? Are you okay?" She smiles, half-heartedly and nods. Her doe-eyed best friend deserves to know the truth, but she doesn't have the energy to tell her everything right now.

"He can't change, Riles." is all she manages to say. Riley takes her hand and sits in silence.

"Hey, Maya?" She eventually asks.

"I think I have something-or someone rather- that can give you endless amounts of happiness." Maya almost raises her head.

"My Uncle Josh is coming around to my house tonight for-" Maya cuts her off by lifting her head all the way and squeezes her hand tightly.

"Can I come?" She asks, already back to the self-assured Maya.

"Of course you can, Peaches." Maya stands up, abruptly and goes back inside the bakery. She buys herself a muffin and heads home to collect her things. She doesn't leave her things at the Matthews' house anymore. Her Mom was getting annoyed of her constantly leaving. However, Maya's pretty sure it was only because Shawn would follow her there.

"Okay. So we have popcorn, cookies. Jelly-babies, chocolate and all the movie stuff we need." Riley counts.

"Do we have a Josh?" Maya questions, excitedly.

"Maya..." Riley warns. She knows Maya can be a bit all over the place when it comes to Josh.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful. Boing!" She says as the bell rings. She heads over and lets him up. Riley smirks to herself in the background. She's so thankful she got Maya to wear that faux leather jacket and floral jeans.

"Hi Maya. Are you ready to go?" Maya looks over at Riley confused.

"She doesn't know yet, Uncle Josh." Maya's face is contorted, still confused.

"Maya. You're not here for movie night." Riley starts.

"I'm taking you out on a date, instead." Josh finishes. Maya's face lights up. No one has ever been so romantic.

"Did Riley make you do this?" Maya asks, she can't help but wonder.

"No. I just got tired of the long game. And I thought about it. A lot. And I just decided I couldn't wait any longer." She's holding his hand firmly. She has never felt better. She sees an old couple point at them and smile, recounting their first date, Maya assumed.

"So you want to end the long game?" She smiles. She has no idea what he's implying.

"No. But I do want to be able to hold your hand, and take you on dates and kiss you." She's found her fire.

"Then do it."

They sit, laughing together and simply loving life. They wish to be together more than anything.

"So Maya Penelope Hart, this date has taught me something." She frowns, dreading that he no longer wants to be with her.

"It's taught me that I can't wait any longer. Maya, I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to be an us." Maya can't do anything but smile. She feels like she's a princess and this is her happily ever after.

"So Little blonde baby, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" Josh swallows, also fearing the worst.

"First of all, never call me that again, but yes Josh. I will be your girlfriend." She is a princess.

"Sealed with a kiss?" He asks, but brings his lips to hers anyway. Their lips connect and finally their wishes and dreams come true. And they live happily ever after.

The End.

 **A/N: So how was that? I wouldn't say it's too bad for my first Joshaya fic, would you?**

 **Thanks for reading x.**


End file.
